Nighttime Guarantee
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: Satio makes an odd promise to his girl. Saito/OC pairing. In the spirit of Halloween.


I am a HUGE fan of Halloween. Since it is slowly becoming a dead holiday, (at least where I am it is), I wrote this little fic in the Halloween spirit. That and the fact that I had a dream similar to this, but we're not here to get into that.

This does contain spoilers for a pairing coming soon in GitS First Gig.

I suggest you read some of my other fic, GitS First Gig (you don't have to), for some info on my character. She is in this. Don't ask who she is because I will not answer. By now, there is enough information about her.

* * *

**Nighttime Guarantee**

_Matti's lungs ached, burning as she tried to relax herself so she could take a full breath. Whether it was from the decaying air of the city or the amount of distance she traveled at full speed, she was not sure. Readying her Seburo, she leaned her back against a building wall, sliding forward. Her body tensed as she peeked around the corner._

_The rest of Section 9 had ceased to exist. Uninfected members of mankind were nowhere in sight either._

_Cost clear, Matti trotted up the street. The entire city was enveloped in a sinister black cloud. From where, she had no idea. Newspapers danced along the streets like tumble weeds in an old 'spaghetti' western film. Many of the store front's doors were open, lights casting eerie shadows._

_Matti slipped into a café, gazing around swiftly. With the toe of her boot, she shoved the small piece of card board that kept the door open, closing it. Her gaze remained on the lifeless New Port City outside._

_'What happened?' she asked herself, 'When…where did it all start?'_

_Her ears perked, dark eyes widening. A low, ceaseless crunching sounded from behind. Cautiously, she turned fully around. She had learned from her few hours of surviving that sudden movements caused a not to happy reaction from them._

_The entire diner was deserted. Patrons had once been there, judging from the blood painted booth to her right and the sloppy red hand prints on the window above it. Dishes and cups had cluttered to the floor in broken pieces, few of it remained on any table. Some forgotten food was still burning on the grill in the back. A piece of dark green shirt lay abandoned on the tiled floor._

_Aiming her gun forward, she carefully followed the wet, munching noise. Her body nearly trembled as her adrenalin surged like fire. She paused, watching the gruesome scene take place before her behind the counter._

_A fully grown man had his mouth around a tiny girl's throat. She was only about four years old. Her medium blue spring dress was dark with her own blood. Her skin had a very pale shade to it, most likely from her unfortunate slaying hours and hours ago. Long scratches covered her face and her thin arms were dotted with bruises. _

_The man pulled a hunk of soaked flesh from her chest, chewing it like bubble gum. As he lifted his head, Matti noticed his unnaturally long, sharp teeth. His fingernails were broken, probably from hunting down numerous victims. He was obviously good at it from his bulbous gut. His white shirt had old blood stains all over. Fresh blood dripped from his chin and hands._

_Matti lifted her Seburo, not bothering to aim. Sensing her presence, he turned around. His face twisted. A feline hiss erupted from him._

_"Die, you mother fucking monster!" She ground out as the man's infected brain filled with three pieces of lead. He fell backwards, unmoving. She stared down at the mutilated little girl sadly. At least she would not take the grotesque form of the other humans._

_Suddenly, the front door smashed. She turned, seeing a tall man had threw himself bodily through the glass. He stood, eyeing her hungrily._

_Others like him appeared out of seemingly nowhere, stepping through the door. Many had dark and faded crimson stains on their clothing and skin. The echoed sound of the Seburo called them._

_Matti swallowed. She certainly learned her lesson to savor the remaining bullets she had left. Her body shook as she foresaw her fate. Pulling her gun, she aimed the barrel under her chin. _

_"You won't kill me, I won't let you-"_

"Hey….Matti?"

Saito leaned over her, holding her shoulder. A good knee to his ribs and he was wide awake. Being a born sniper, he was a light sleeper.

Matti felt the sensation of wakefulness as she kept her eyes closed. Her foggy mind was left at the diner her dream world created. Shaking her head slightly, she blinked.

At first, Saito's shadowy face did not make her feel any more comfortable, but once she registered it was him, she totally relaxed. She sat up.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded, pulling the covers around herself. She did not know she had been sweating till the air hit her moist skin. Even in a sweat shirt she felt the chill.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, that's all." She looked at him as she heard him chuckle.

"Must have been a nightmare! You woke me up! What was it about?"

Matti snuggled under the warm blankets, resting her head on her pillow. She stared at the white ceiling above them, hoping it would decide for her if she should tell him the truth.

"Zombies," she admitted, embarrassed, "Zombies came and ate people."

Saito opened his mouth, then shook his head. He laid on his side, back facing her. He did not want her to catch his smirking in the dark. He told her to go back to sleep.

Matti frowned, calling herself silly and stupid in her head. The only reason her imagination came up with such a scene was from all the old movies she used to watch as a child. Of course, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered, in a reminding sort of way, 'it _could_ happen…'

"Saito?"

"Yeah?"

"…If I were a zombie, you'd kill me, right?"

"What? I guess..."

"Promise?"  
"I promise." She paused, thinking.

"Well, if there were a cure, would you still kill me?" Her question was more of a request. "I mean, I couldn't live knowing I may have eaten someone."

He sighed tiredly, "Sure. Only if you promise to do the same for me." She thought for a moment then sat up. He held a groan.

"But you have a cyberbrain. I bet you wouldn't even become a zombie since it's all in the brain. But if it _does_ happen-"

"Look," he said, "All you're thinking about is 'what ifs' for some horror story that was fiction when you heard it. It won't happen, so let it go and go back to sleep. It's two in the morning." Matti did as he told her and laid in bed. A short silence filled the room.

"Saito? One more thing?"  
"What?"

"…..would you kill the others too, if some zombie disease did infect the cyberbrain?"

"Yes, I would."  
"Okay…make sure to cut their heads off. Didn't work for me, but I know that's how you get them."

"Will do."

When morning came, Saito made a mental note that the next time they slept together, he was taking the couch.

* * *

Wow, my first completed story. Crazy.


End file.
